DEJA VU
by tomoeandikr
Summary: Inuyasha sabe que Aome va a morir y solo puede sentir la impotencia al no poder hacer nada y tener que ver como el final se acerca.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Bueno heme aquí con otro fic, esta vez esta basado en una película que vi hace poco que la verdad me hizo llorar la mitad de la película j aja así que bueno ya sabrán a lo que se atienen jaja no es cierto, espero lo disfruten y ya saben, lo mismo de siempre que este fic no esta hecho con fines de lucro y que los personajes no son míoS. **

**DATOS DEL FIC **

**Toma lugar en el época actual, cada personaje tiene una profesión o actividad que ya irán descubriendo con los capítulos, que me parece no serán muchos, no lo se todo depende de que tanta imaginación salga para esta historia. Espero sus reviews como siempre. **

**CAPITULO 1 " una vida ordinaria" **

Seis de la mañana, lo sabía, el despertador le había alertado de lo que ya sabía, que tendría que levantarse para ir a trabajar. Perezosamente Aome estiro los brazos en su cama, y sin pensarlo ni un minuto más se quitó las sábanas de encima y se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro, un buen baño era lo mejor para despertar en las mañanas.

El agua siempre le despertaba completamente, al sentir el agua caer sobre sus hombros podía pensar con claridad acerca de los planes para ese día y que tendría que hacer. Ese día tenía una agenda simple, rutinaria, primero tendría que ir a su trabajo, en verdad adoraba dar clases a esos niños es solo que levantarse temprano no era para ella, en segundo tendría que ir a practicar un poco, siempre lo hacía, además estaba apunto de graduarse, tenía que tocar el violín mejor que nunca, siempre lo había hecho bien, pero la graduación se acercaba y el concierto con esta. Después de pensar en su rutina del día, Aome cerró las llaves del agua, se seco con una toalla que después se enredo en su cuerpo y la atoró con un simple nudo en el frente. Así salió del baño para darse cuenta que el aún seguía dormido, era tarde ya, para esos momentos el ya debería estar en el baño, pero no, aún estaba en la cama dormido, así se veía realmente pacifico, nadie pudiera pensar que es agresivo y con un mal genio, pero era un semi demonio ¿Qué se podía esperar de uno, además Aome sabía cuanto trabajo le había costado adaptarse a un trabajo fijo, siempre lo discriminaban por ser una mitad, no un demonio, ni un humano ( en esta historia los demonios son algo natural en el mundo actual), pero esto había cambiado cuando descubrió que el ser una mitad le daba ciertas ventajas en el área de los negocios riesgosos, podía sentir cuando un accionista u otra persona mentía, y en base a lo que sabía del proyecto ver si es que era viable o no, por esto era muy valioso para una empresa importante, su carrera finalmente estaba en ascenso y eso le daba gusto a ella, de verdad, si el estaba feliz, ella también lo estaba.

Aome entonces se acerco a Inuyasha y le toco el hombro " Inuyasha… ya es hora" dijo en voz baja para no hacer el despertar tan brusco. El hanyou en cambio parecía ya saber que Aome estaba cerca desde mucho antes, ya que al momento de sentir su cercanía y de escuchar las palabras que lo terminaron de despertar la jalo hacía la cama , quedando el arriba de ella sosteniendo ambas manos de la mujer que se sonrojo al sentir el movimiento tan repentino.

Buenos días Aome- dijo Inuyasha acercándose a los labios de Aome para darle el beso de los buenos días

Buenos días Inuyasha, pensé que aún estabas dormido- dijo ella con una sonrisa después de responder al beso

Bueno… te escuché cuando te estabas bañando, ya sabes esa manía tuya de cantar cuando te bañas- dijo Inuyasha levantándose de la cama y estirando la mano para que Aome también lo hiciera

Ah…lamento haber cantado tan fuerte- dijo una muy sonrojada Aome al momento de tomar la mano de Inuyasha y levantarse de la cama

Es una buena manera de levantarse Aome, no hay problema- dijo Inuyasha mientras sacaba su ropa interior de un cajón para después meterse a bañar- no te tardes Aome que ya es tarde- dijo al momento de cerrar la puerta del baño

Si ya lo se- dijo Aome comenzando a secar su cabello y a pensar en su ropa.

Las siete y media, definitivamente era tarde, y aún así Aome no salía, Inuyasha miró su reloj nuevamente, estaba ya listo, el no tenía que hacer mucho, un traje, una camisa y una corbata y listo, pero no Aome, ella tenía que elegir todo el conjunto completo, los zapatos, el peinado e incluso el maquillaje_." Aome…te voy ahorcar si no llego al trabajo" _pensó Inuyasha desesperado por la hora, " ¡Aome!...se nos hace tarde" gritó ya con un pie fuera de la casa, Aome entonces salió corriendo del cuarto, Inuyasha la jalo de la mano y cerró la puerta de prisa, bajaron las escaleras apresuradamente hasta llegar a la calle donde se suponía que un taxi ya los debía estar esperando, cosa que no estaba sucediendo, no había ningún taxi. " ¡¡MALDITO TAXISTA! ¡¡LE DIJE QUE EN DIEZ MINUTOS!" gritó desesperado Inuyasha viendo hacía ambos lados de la calle, Aome en cambio lo miro divertida, se desesperaba tan fácilmente.

Vamos entonces a tomar uno a la avenida- dijo Aome con una sonrisa, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Inuyasha

¿de que te rìes? ¿encuentras divertido que vaya a llegar tarde de nuevo a la oficina?- dijo irritado Inuyasha caminando con grandes zancadas

No…no claro que no- mintió Aome

Mentirosa- dijo Inuyasha sin siquiera verla

¿Cómo sabes que miento?...no me divierten tus desgracias- dijo firmemente Aome

Ja…si como no- dijo Inuyasha al momento que hacía una señal para que un taxi se detuviera lo cual para su suerte sucedió de inmediato- entra- le dijo a Aome al abrirle la puerta

Que humor- dijo Aome ya una vez dentro del taxi

Al colegio que esta a cinco cuadras de aquí- le dijo Inuyasha al taxista- es tu culpa, siempre tienes que Salir tarde- le dijo volviéndose hacía Aome

Lo lamento esta vez si se me hizo un poco tarde, eso es todo- dijo Aome comenzando a molestarse

Es que no es de hoy Aome, es siempre- dijo Inuyasha

Si tanto te molesta entonces ya no me esperes para ir a tu maldita oficina!- dijo Aome volteando hacía la ventana ignorando a Inuyasha el cual también estaba viendo hacía la ventana

Bien, si así lo quieres tomar, por mi esta bien, niña- le dijo Inuyasha a Aome despectivamente

Llegamos al colegio- dijo el taxista

El paga- dijo Aome al momento de bajarse del taxi sin siquiera ver a Inuyasha que cuando ella se dio la media vuelta se asomó en la ventana solo para verla correr para llegar a tiempo a su clase.

Vamos al centro- dijo Inuyasha al perder de vista a Aome.

La señorita se fue muy enojada… debería de llamarle más tarde, si no le molesta que se lo diga- dijo el hombre mientras conducía y veía a Inuyasha por el espejo retrovisor

Si…si la llamaré más tarde…- dijo distraídamente Inuyasha al hombre

El hombre no volvió a decir nada el resto del camino, Inuyasha lo agradeció infinitamente, en esos momentos no sabía si el hombre estaba enojado por su respuesta de hace unos momentos, pero en realidad no le interesaba, tenía que pensar en un buen pretexto para que no le descontarán la hora _" demonios es que ya los usé todos_" pensó el hanyou al llegar a la oficina, le pagó al taxista y entró corriendo al edificio. Al llegar a las escaleras y a los elevadores que estaban llenos de gente que estaba llegando tarde Inuyasha suspiro, " no hay remedio" dijo en voz baja para después subir las escaleras hasta el piso número con 9 con la velocidad que solo un medio demonio podía tener. Al llegar a su piso ni siquiera estaba cansado, se acomodo su traje de vestir y después vio su reloj nuevamente, las 8 con diez minutos " justo a tiempo" dijo después de entrar a su oficina.

Ya llevaba gran parte de la mañana dando su clase y aún así el enojo y el enfado no se iban, siempre era lo mismo, anteponía su trabajo y sus juntas por ella, siempre tan duro, tan inflexible, millones de veces ella le había dicho que sería la última persona que lo lastimaría, que no tenía que estar siempre a la defensiva con ella, que no estaba mal mostrar interés por alguien, en especial si ese alguien en tu novia, pero el parecía no escuchar, siempre le decía que si, le daba un beso y seguía con sus actividades, _" quizás no cambiará" _pensó Aome mientras acomodaba los juguetes de los niños en su lugar, tendría que hablar con el nuevamente. En ese momento su celular sonó, Aome contestó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

Hola Sango ¿Cómo estas?- contestó Aome reconociendo a su amiga

Bien…¿y tu?

Bien también…

Ah si?...puès no te escuchas como si estuvieras bien

Ya sabes lo de siempre

¿otra vez se pelearon Inuyasha y tu?

Ah…ya sabes…no es nada grave

Nunca es nada grave para ti Aome, ya deberías de dejarlo.

¿sabes que? ya estan entrando los niños al salón mejor te hablo después, bye Sango- mintió Aome para colgar de prisa, el hablar de romper con Inuyasha siempre llegaba a lo mismo, que no lo haría por que en realidad no quería dejarlo…o ¿si?

Era hora de salir, Aome se iba a dirigir a su clase en el conservatorio, ya llevaba su violín en una mano y estaba por tomar un taxi, ya de por si iba a llegar tarde por que había esperado a Inuyasha por media hora, el había dicho que iría por ella y se quedaría con ella en su clase, ayer lo había dicho, con gran seguridad y convicción, pero al parecer con la pelea de la mañana todo eso se había esfumado para quedar en nada y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera una llamada para decir que estaba bien, ni una disculpa, nada. Aome al subir al taxi contuvo las ganas de llorar, no lo haría, no más, no esta vez, si Inuyasha quería indiferencia, esto es lo que tendría entonces.

"Demonios…tenía que pasar por Aome…pero se me hizo tarde por el estúpido de Miroku y sus tonterías, yo no quería ir a ese bar de tan mala calidad…pero el idiota soy yo…por creerle eso del restaurante" iba diciendo Inuyasha mientras caminaba hacía la escuela de Aome, que lógicamente al llegar ella ya no estaba, no lo había esperado " seguramente me espera una larga platica en la noche" dijo Inuyasha resignado que se fue caminando al departamento, quería hacer tiempo para pensar que es lo que diría acerca de su olvido.

Al doblar la esquina vio a un auto estacionarse en frente del ediicio donde vivía, era raro nunca antes lo había visto, era un deportivo negro, cosa que el envidiaba, pero ya faltaba poco para que el pudiera comprarse un auto así, su sueldo no era bajo y lo estaba guardando para poder comprar un auto de esos ¿Qué clase de tipo vendría en ese auto? Inuyasha se detuvo tan solo para mirar a la persona que veía dentro. Del asiento del conductor se bajo un tipo de estilo deportista, que venía con una camisa azul sin fajarse y una pantalones color beige, cabello largo y negro, atado en una cola de caballo, ojos algo rasgados y era un demonio, justo como se lo esperaba, un lobo para ser más precisos. El lobo se acerco a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió, este era gesto que solo a una chica se le hacía, entonces tomo la mano de la mujer que venía en el interior y la ayudo a bajar. Cuando Inuyasha vio quien era la mujer que venía en el interior, no tuvo tiempo de pensar, se acerco con grandes zancadas y se interpuso entre ambos.

Veo que ya llegaste Aome- dijo tratando de contenerse

Kouga, un amigo del conservatorio se ofreció a traerme- dijo Aome sin siquiera verlo, cosa que más que enojarle le sorprendió al hanyou

Yo pensaba ir por ti pero…- comenzó a decir pero Aome le interrumpió

No es necesario que me expliques, Kouga muchas gracias por traerme- dijo ignorando a Inuyasha que entonces endureció su mirada

De nada dulce Aome cuando quieras- dijo Kouga dando la vuelta al auto para llegar a la puerta del conductor- hasta luego bestia- dijo despidiéndose de Inuyasha que sin tiempo de contestar se quedo callado

Imbécil- murmuro el hanyou viendo con desprecio como se iba alejando el auto- Aome…- dijo al voltear, pero ella ya había entrado al edificio.

Entró al departamento silencioso, no sabía que pensar del imbécil que la había traído ¿Por qué ella tenía que ir por ahí aceptando el ofrecimiento de estúpidos como el? ¿Qué el no era suficiente para ella?. Se dejo caer en el sofá y se tapo los ojos con una mano, estaba exhausto. En esa posición podía escuchar a Aome cocinando algo para cenar, ella siempre era buena ama de casa y sus cenas que bien al principio habían sido insípidas y sin sabor ahora estaban bastante bien. Inuyasha se puso de pie después de unos minutos y vio a Aome ya sentada en la mesa cenando un plato de cereal, en realidad no había hecho nada para cenar, raro.

¿cereal?- preguntó Inuyasha viendo a Aome que cenaba sin verle

Si quieres algo de cenar sírvete tu- dijo Aome fingiendo como leía un periódico

A mi no me engañas…deja ese periódico en paz que ni siquiera lo estas leyendo- dijo Inuyasha

Bueno entonces si no puedo estar aquí…me voy a dormir- dijo Aome al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie

No hemos terminado de hablar- dijo Inuyasha molesto por la poca importancia que le daba Aome al asunto- ¿Qué traes con ese tipo?

Nada- dijo Aome en un tono frío

¿te molesta?

¿Quién Kouga?- preguntó Aome viendo a los ojos a Inuyasha- no para nada, siempre es muy amable

Amable…- repitió Inuyasha molesto- amable… pues no quiero entonces que aceptes nada de el… nadie es solo amble con una chica por nada Aome.

¿a si?...bueno luego me explicas entonces tu teoría, quiero irme a dormir- dijo Aome dando un paso hacía adelante, si seguía ahí no lo resistiría

¿Por qué lo tienes que hacer tan difícil?- dijo Inuyasha dando un débil golpe en la pared – Aome lamento no haber tenido más paciencia en la mañana, no fue tu culpa el que llegará tarde… y hoy en la tarde Miroku me retuvo un momento… y no alcance a llegar.

¿ de verdad?- pregunto Aome con un tono más de ella

Si, de verdad- dijo Inuyasha abrazando a Aome y acariciando su cabello negro… - ¿quieres ir a cenar algo de verdad?- le preguntó Inuyasha a Aome la cual sonrió y negó con la cabeza

No, mejor vamos a ver la tele un rato y después a dormir, estoy cansada- dijo Aome

Bien, adelántate deja hago una llamada telefónica y te alcanzó- dijo Inuyasha

No tarde- dijo Aome al tiempo que se metía a la recamara

Inuyasha sonrió y suspiro " menos mal" dijo en voz baja y después descolgó el teléfono, marcó el número de Miroku, su compañero de oficina y se sentó a hablar con el.

Para cuando se dio cuenta eran las diez de la noche, Inuyasha se levantó del sillón perezosamente, se le había ido el tiempo en estar revisando unos papeles que había llevado de la oficina, se había olvidado por completo de Aome, de la tele. Entró a la habitación y vio a Aome ya dormida, con esa pijama que tanto le gustaba, dormía ya como un ángel, tomó las cobijas y la cubrió, después se acerco y le dio un beso en un hombro que quedaba descubierto y después comenzó a cambiarse, había sido un día largo.

**Siguiente capitulo: Inuyasha piensa que es otro día normal… pero no sabe que una terrible sorpresa lo espera…para arrebatarle lo que piensa es suyo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 ****" un ángel ha caído esta noche" **

Sabía perfectamente que era hora de despertar aunque el maldito despertador no hubiera sonado el sabía que la hora de dormir había terminado, lo más extraño era que no podía sentir a Aome a su lado, generalmente así era, ella se levantaba primero y el se iba despejando mientras ella se bañaba pero esta vez parecía diferente, ella no se estaba bañando, a menos que ya lo hubiera hecho más temprano. Entonces se puso de pie, espero un poco a que sus ojos se acostumbrarán a la luz del cuarto y siguió caminando buscando a Aome dentro del departamento. Su olfato lo guió hasta la cocina donde se encontró a Aome haciendo un desayuno, ya estaba totalmente cambiada, bañada, peinada e incluso maquillada, algo andaba mal ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de despertarlo ¿Por qué?.

¿A dónde vas tan temprano?- preguntó Inuyasha tomando una tasa que estaba en la mesa

A trabajar- respondió Aome sin siquiera verlo

¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿ya es tan tarde?- preguntó Inuyasha al verla algo apurada

No soy tu niñera para despertarte- respondió Aome con una fría indiferencia

Pero siempre lo haces.- dijo Inuyasha algo confundido

Bueno, pues hoy no lo hice, y si quieres llegar al trabajo será mejor que te des prisa- dijo ella sirviendo el desayuno en dos platos

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Inuyasha tomándola de los hombros

Nada- respondió ella soltándose bruscamente de su agarre

¿nada? Y por eso estas así…por nada-

Si por eso estoy…- comenzó a decir Aome cuando tomó la cafetera caliente y se quemo en el brazo haciendo que la soltará y se regará el café por todo el piso

¿estas bien?- preguntó Inuyasha al acercarse a ella que estaba visiblemente molesta

No, no estoy bien, me quemé y todo el café se regó…- dijo molesta tomando un trapo para comenzara limpiarlo

Deja eso, hay que curarte esa herida- dijo Inuyasha tomándola del brazo y jalándola fuera de la cocina

Pero tengo que limpiar

Yo lo hago.- dijo Inuyasha mientras entraban en el baño buscando algo para el dolor

Ya esta- dijo Inuyasha al terminar de poner una crema – debes tener más cuidado Aome

Si, bueno ya me tengo que ir- dijo la chica al ponerse de pie

Pero no desayunaste

No importa ya me voy

Espera, estoy en cinco minutos!- dijo Inuyasha saliendo del baño a toda prisa " algo le pasa, esta muy extraña…" pensaba mientras se ponía el primer traje que encontraba, uno azul marino , una camisa azul cielo, corbata azul marino, su reloj y listo. – Aome ya vamonos

Pensé que te tardarías mucho más- dijo ella con un tono algo extraño

Bueno, entonces ya vamonos

La pareja salió del departamento, esta vez el taxi si estaba enfrente, Inuyasha le abrió la puerta y Aome subió sin decir nada, ni siquiera una de sus sonrisas. En el trayecto al trabajo Inuyasha iba viendo todo el paisaje, Aome estaba en silencio, esto era extraño, algo le estaba pasando. Al llegar a la escuela Aome se bajo del taxi pero Inuyasha en vez de seguirse se bajo también y pagó el taxi. "¿Qué haces?" le preguntó ella extrañada de su actitud. El la tomo de la mano y le sonrió " solo quiero llevarte a tu trabajo", entonces al momento de cruzar la calle un tipo en patineta le vació el café en el suéter de Aome, la cual al verse se molesto " demonios, tengo que ir a cambiarme" dijo, Inuyasha miró su reloj pero no dijo nada " puedes irte, yo puedo regresarme sola" le dijo Aome al verlo, el entonces le dio un beso " hablamos en la tarde" le gritó mientras se alejaba de la escuela corriendo.

"Maldita sea se me hace tarde…de nuevo, no voy a llegar, esta vez no voy a llegar" pensaba el hanyou mientras evitaba personas, animales, cosas hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio, suspiro aliviado, levantó su muñeca para ver su reloj y cuando lo hizo notó una cuarteadora en el vidrio de su amado reloj " demonios" dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba hacía el ascensor.

Media clase había pasado sin ninguna novedad, Aome sonreía a sus alumnos, después de todo ese día era uno muy especial para ella, se graduaba de la escuela a la que había asistido tres años, pero parecía que a el no le importaba, se le había olvidado por completo, pero no le recordaría, el tendría que acordarse por si mismo, además lo que había estado pensando esos días le hacía darse cuenta que esa noche sería la decisiva.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero su junta se estaba haciendo interminable, quería irse ya. Los accionistas platicaban sin cesar y el tenía que llegar con Aome, o por lo menos saber que es lo que estaba pasando con ella. Vio al presidente de la compañía levantarse y el lo imitó, al parecer la junta estaba por acabarse. Y así fue. Sonrió al verse libre diez minutos después. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo del lado derecho y marco el número de Aome.

- vamos a cenar ya estoy libre – dijo el emocionado.

- no, es mi graduación ¿recuerdas? – preguntó ella molesta. Demonios eso era lo que se le olvidaba y el que tanto odiaba esa maldita escuela de música.

- ah, cierto, entonces adelántate yo te alcanzo.

- ¿de veras?

- anda Aome es tu graduación no vas a faltar ¿cierto?

- cierto .

Aome colgó el celular y se vio en el espejo una última vez, estaba lista y el maldito de Inuyasha ni siquiera había llegado, se tendría que ir en taxi e irse sola. Suspiro, parece que la noche no iba bien, no iba nada bien.

Llegó a su amada escuela y saludo a todo mundo, todos la miraron extrañados, llegaba sola cuando todos llegaban con familia o pareja. Bien, si Inuyasha no se aparecía en diez minutos ella misma lo dejaría. Un par de lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos al pensar en esta posibilidad. Se las secó decidida a no dejarse vencer por la tristeza. Ese era su gran día. Avanzó hasta la sala de preparación .

Tenía que cambiarse y no podía evitar sentirse algo molesto pero tenía que sonreír y ..¡demonios! se le había olvidado darle un regalo a Aome, que maldita memoria la suya. Se vistió como de rayo y tomó su cartera, tenía que comprarle por lo menos algunas flores.

Compró unas rosas y las llevaba en el brazo, prefirió correr a ir en taxi, llegaría más rápido, había demasiado tráfico y el no tenía tiempo para quedarse ahí estancado.

Cuando llegó al concierto soltó una maldición, se había terminado, o por lo menos la parte donde Aome tocaba, ahora ella estaría molesta. Se adentró en los salones para buscarla, quería darle las flores y disculparse pero tanto ruido era perjudicial para sus orejas y cada salón de música estaba lleno de instrumentos, gente hablando, era demasiado para el, si tan solo se callarán.

No había ido, no había estado en la graduación de su esfuerzo, ¿tan poco importante era para el? Se seco algunas lágrimas mientras terminaba de empacar todo lo que había llevado, no quería verlo, por que verlo sería decirle lo que había estado pensando, el dejarlo después de tanto tiempo.

La puerta se abrió e Inuyasha vio a Aome sentada cerrando el estuche de su violín, se veía molesta, y lo estaba, podía oler su aroma. Cerró la puerta y se acerco.

- lo siento es que la junta y….

- guárdatelo – dijo Aome al momento de levantarse. Lo paso de largo

- pero Aome déjame que te explique – dijo Inuyasha mientras la seguía con las flores en las manos. - ¡te traje flores!

- tíralas – le respondió Aome mientras se abría paso entre la gente.,

- son tuyas! – le decía Inuyasha maldiciendo a la gente por interponerse entre ellos.

- no las quiero y tampoco quiero verte a ti

- tenemos que hablar! – dijo Inuyasha desesperado.

- no quiero hacerlo ahora. – espetó Aome al momento de detenerse.

Inuyasha aprovechó esto para jalarla hacía el salón más cercano. Afortunadamente este salón estaba solo e Inuyasha suspiro.

La vio recargada en la pared, ocultaba su rostro y parecía estar sufriendo, se preguntó si todo era por el concierto y por su falta, le dolía verla así.

- ¿algo paso? – le preguntó con una voz suave.

- no – dijo ella dura .

- ¿Qué sucede? De verdad es por el concierto de hoy?

- quiero irme – dijo ella

- si ya lo se pero tenemos que…

- del país – completó Aome. Inuyasha recibió esta noticia algo sorprendido, no podían irse, le estaba iba muy bien en el trabajo y una transferencia sería muy difícil a esas alturas.

- cariño, eso es…algo difícil en estos momentos, sabes que en el trabajo me va bien y…

- de todos modos me iré – dijo Aome y fue cuando un silencio encerró el ambiente del cuarto.

- ¿me vas a dejar? – preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido, su voz sonó más débil de lo que el hubiera querido.

- ¿serías capaz de dejar tu trabajo por estar conmigo? – preguntó Aome – yo lo haría pero en el fondo se que tu no lo harías por mi, siempre es acerca de ti, tus compromisos, tus amigos, tus deseos, tus metas ¿y las mías que? Tu nunca piensas en mi, llegas tarde cuando más lo necesito, te molestas con frecuencia…

Aome se detuvo, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar y no quería que Inuyasha la viera llorar, aunque para eso ya era algo tarde.

- quiero irme – dijo Aome y entonces abrió la puerta del salón.

Inuyasha la siguió aún con las palabras en la cabeza, ¿dejaría todo por ella?

Llegaron a la calle y sin importar que estuviera lloviendo se detuvieron a esperar un taxi, Inuyasha estaba detrás, sin saber que decir, que hacer… Aome lo iba a dejar y el se quedaba callado ¿Qué clase de idiota haría eso?

El taxi llegó y Aome entró en el auto, entonces dejo la puerta abierta y lo vio con la última esperanza en la mirada.

- ¿vienes?

Inuyasha sabía lo que significaba, dejar todo por ella, su trabajo, su esfuerzo, su casa, sus logros… su vida.

- ya veo – dijo Aome sonriendo tristemente – adiós Inuyasha.

Aome cerró la puerta e Inuyasha la vio partir. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, no quería que se fuera ¿en que demonios estaba pensando? El había mejorado por ella, el era feliz por que cuando llegaba a casa la tenía a ella esperando por el, por que ella le alegraba las mañanas con su sonrisa, de alguna manera había errado el camino y se había olvidado de lo que realmente le importaba, pero no era tarde para mejorar.

Inuyasha decidió seguir al taxi, que para su fortuna se detuvo en el semáforo de la esquina, estaba por llegar cuando escuchó un gran estruendo, vio con horror como un camión se estrellaba en contra del taxi y lo hacía añicos.

- ¡AOME!

Inuyasha gritó y fue inmediatamente hacía el taxi, podía oler sangre de Aome por todo el vehiculo, sabía que el choque había sido demasiado para ella, pero su corazón no quería verlo, quería sentir su pulso, ver su rostro, y aunque pudo haber quitado con facilidad el toldo del auto y sacarla al sentir su muñeca y su falta de pulso la desesperación se apodero de el.

Sin pensarlo la saco del auto y la vio rota, desmadejada, sin vida, la sostuvo en sus brazos y la sacudió ligeramente.

- Aome, cariño quiero ir contigo, por favor despierta – le susurro al oído sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran sin detenerse – déjame ir contigo, no me importa el lugar, pero no me dejes…

La voz se le acababa de romper, Inuyasha no podía creer que esto hubiera pasado , Aome tenía que estar viva, el quería estar con ella ¿Qué no era suficiente?

- no me dejes…

Inuyasha puso escuchar como la ambulancia llegaba y la gente asustada se hacía a un lado para que los paramédicos pasarán , Inuyasha con las manos temblorosas se hizo a un lado y dejo actuar a los paramédicos, entonces vio esa mirada derrotada…

- lo siento…la señorita esta muerta – le dijo el hombre.

Y con esa simple oración Inuyasha sintió como su corazón se hacía añicos y perdía todo el autocontrol que tenía dejando salir todo el dolor que sentía gritando a pleno pulmón el nombre de Aome.


End file.
